


The Rough Rider and Rushmore States

by ToukoTai



Series: First Name: Agent [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personally, Clint thought someone had messed up when codenaming the twins. There was no way the state with the highest population of church goers and the state that brought about 'Little House on the Prairie' could ever be attributed to either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rough Rider and Rushmore States

**Author's Note:**

> back when I wrote these things the first time, this was the first short I wrote. I've reworked it a bit, but it still feels kind of off to me. Oh well.  
> *edit* this didn't post in the tags the first time through. Seeing if editing and reposting will help.

“ _He’s_ their sniper?” Natasha nodded, in response to Clint's half distressed, half incredulous demand. “No way. This is so unfair. He’s the same fucking height as me, maybe _taller_.” She hummed noncommittally at him, checking over her weapons.

"Your record far surpasses his." She pointed out.

"That’s not the point Nat." Clint hissed. "He’s already blonder and more blue eyed then me. Hell, he’s practically another Captain." The subject of their intense scrutiny took a sip from a cup and Clint groaned. "He’s also more jacked then me, what the actual fuck?" If there was one thing Clint hated about the political side of SHIELD, it was the cross organization operation runs. Project Freelancer, while being in his top ten of super secret organizations to run ops with, was not without it's problems. As far as Clint could tell, all the Freelancers were some kind of insane.(Agent Florida taking center fucking stage, but York and Wyoming tying for second.) As far as Clint could tell, from running a few joint ops outside of his initial meetings, none of them, _none_ , referred to each other by anything other then their codenames, both on and off the field. It struck Clint as just plain _wrong_. 

This latest fiasco of a trying to get along while hating each other run had only two actual field Freelancer Agents in attendance. Both ones Clint had never met before. It would have pegged CT or York, maybe even Wyoming as the ones to send to something like this. But no, Agents North and South Dakota were the two person team tasked with partnering up with Hawkeye and the Black Widow. Agent North Dakota was Project Freelancer's _other_ sniper, he seemed like a pretty decent guy on the surface. But Clint could tell there was some sort of monster lurking just under. It was in the way the Agent held himself, in his tone of voice, in the flippant way he rattled off details about the mission. He wasn't another Agent Florida by any means, (Thank _God_.) But he wasn't as good as he acted either. Clint had yet to meet Agent South Dakota, but North had assured him, she'd 'be right here, just got a little held up taking care of our ride'. Clint wasn't 100% sure North didn't mean South was out back murdering some poor bastard.

"Aw don’t worry cupcake." A sharp voice came from just behind him and Clint swallowed. The smile on the face of the woman standing behind them, was just as sharp as her voice. She was just as built as North, had the same shade of blonde hair, the same basic facial structure. Holy shit. Not only were Agents North and South Dakota codenamed as twin states, they were _actually_ twins themselves. "I’m sure if you confess your fucking feelings, my brother will make a goddamn man out of you." This, this was going to be a _long_ op.


End file.
